


In His Blood

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: James’ first birthday party has only one truly memorable gift.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Surviving the War [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	In His Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Ages are: James is 1, Fred and Roxanne are 2, Domonique is 3, Victoire is 6, and Teddy is 7.

On his first birthday George got James a little toy broom. Harry laughed so hard he had to sit down as James wrapped his arms and legs around it immediately and shot across the yard.

“No James!” Roxanne chased after him instantly with Fred a quarter step behind her. “Head up!”

“Gotta look!” Fred added as James looked backwards at them and promptly lost his grip on the broom. He rolled in the grass and the broom came to a stop beside him.

James whined out a noise that with a little time and practice might have been a distinguishable word and grabbed onto the broom again. The broom held itself rather steady as James used it to haul himself to his feet and climbed back on to it.

“This time look straight ahead.” Teddy walked over to where Roxanne and Fred were trying to give advice and overlapping each other’s voices. “And hold tight.”

“Go.” James giggled as the broom launched forward again.

“Oh boy, he’s never getting off that thing.” Harry said as he made a mental note to pack away any breakables they hadn’t already.

“To be fair though look at his parents.” George leaned over and grinned at him. “First thing you built here was the quidditch pitch out back.”

“We put up the wards first.” Ginny smirked at him, not even out of her quidditch robes yet.

“Yeah okay, Ms I make my living off of being the best chaser in the league.” Angelina laughed. “And I’ve played against you, I should know.”

“You quit playing to coach ages ago Ange.” Ginny laughed but Angelina just shrugged.

“Yeah and imagine how much better you’ve gotten since then.”

“Da!!” was all the warning James gave them as he shot straight through the center of the gathered adults. Everyone managed to sidestep except Victoire. The two of them tumbled over before she jumped up with all the shattered dignity of a six year old.

“James! You’re supposed to look where you’re going!” She planted her hands on her hips and glared while Dominique made no effort to hide that she’d just collapsed in laughter.

“Come on now darling he’s still learning remember?” Bill crouched down to smile at her. It was the sort of smile that had charmed any number of people over his career but it had no effect on his daughter.

“He still has eyes!” She snapped it out and stormed off to where her mother was debating languages with Charlie and his partner.

“Well I suppose she’s got a point.” Harry tried to hold his laughter as James once again hauled himself onto the broom. He caught the handle before James shot off again. “We go around people not through them, got it?”

“No!” James said cheerfully and then frowned when Harry didn’t let go of the broom. Then he jabbed his little hand forwards. “Go! No!”

“Exactly, around people not into them.” Harry nodded like this was actually a conversation they were having.

“<Please>?” James tried in parseltongue instead and Harry could hear Ginny trying to muffle laughter behind them.

“Did he just-?”

“Yes Ron, that’s what happens when both your parents speak snake.” Hermione’s voice might have sounded annoyed to someone else but Harry could hear the undertone of amusement.

“<Around people.>” Harry responded and James nodded and pointed forwards again, questioningly this time. “<Yes, fine> go.”

“Go!” James agreed, cheerful again as Harry finally let go of the broom handle.

“So you just like, speak parseltongue to your kids then?” Ron raised an eyebrow as Harry stood up.

“Well,” he exchanged a look with Ginny who just shrugged.

“Why not?”

“Gods the prophet is going to have a field day with that someday.” Bill sighed and everyone let out some form of laughter at that.

“Like they don’t have a field day with everything else we do anyway?” Harry shrugged. “Might as well give them something better than me wearing a green shirt to talk about.”

“That was the dumbest article I swear-” Hermione rolled her eyes and just like that the conversation shifted again. A good chunk of James’ first birthday was spent with the adults talking about the dumb, terrible, or just plain incorrect articles that had been written about them over the last few years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I'm hoping to get one more chapter up before I go camping but that depends on how busy I get over the next few days!


End file.
